Scars and Hugs Pt 1
by miracleshipper4452
Summary: Chat is suffering from an injury and needs help but has no idea who to ask. So, who better to go to then a certain blue-eyed fashion designer? But when Chat hears more than he needs to, and starts putting the pieces together...let's just say a reveal will soon be underway. ;) One-shot with more parts coming soon!


**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I am FINALLY back! I forgot about this for a while but now I'm back! I will continue to write as much as possible but I can't guarantee any regularly scheduled updates or anything like that. The reason I was gone so long was that I moved houses and did not have much internet access so I couldn't write. But I'm finally back on track with my life and I hope to continue writing more fanfiction for you guys. Also, I have not discontinued my previous story (Truth or Chat?), but as that is an actual story with longer chapters, it will require more time to write. Every once in a while I will write a oneshot just so you guys don't get bored with me and my writing and also to keep you guys entertained while waiting for my other stories. If you actually took the time to listen to me rant about my life, an extra thank you and just remember I love you guys!**

The battle was over. The akuma had been defeated. Ladybug was resetting everything back to normal. And yet, Chat winced. Her magic did nothing to heal his injury.

This akuma was a child obsessed with superheroes, and transformed into a wolverine-like creature who healed himself and could fly. His claws had scraped Chat

against the ribs, and in all his days of fighting, Chat had never felt so much pain. It felt as if poison was running through his veins where the villain had struck him.

Ladybug hadn't seen it, but she knew something was wrong. She asked if he was all right, and naturally he said yes. He couldn't look weak in front of his lady.

Especially not after a tough battle like that. She didn't seem so convinced, but didn't push further. It hurt him to lie to his lady like that, even more than his wound,

but he didn't know how she would react if he told her. Besides, he didn't want her to be too concerned about him. It was _his_ job to look after her, not vice versa. He

would never forgive himself if something happened to his lady, but if he had to take damage, he was more than willing. But this put him in a dilemma. He couldn't go

home like this. Everyone would figure it out one way or another. And he wasn't asking Ladybug anytime soon. Chat thought about all the people he knew. Finally, his

eyes lit up. There _was_ once person he could go to after all. Someone he didn't know too well, but he knew he could count on her. Marinette wouldn't tell anybody. He

smiled at the thought. Sweet, kind, loving Marinette. He hadn't spent much time with her as Adrien, and made a mental note to get to know her more later. And with

that, he jumped off the side of a building and started heading towards that familiar bakery.

 **M-I-R-A-C-\~~~LB &CN~~~/-U-L-O-U-S**

Going as fast as he could across the rooftops, he made it to Marinette's house in about two minutes. He landed softly on her balcony and, clutching his side, slowly

walked to the window. Running or any sudden movement only made his wound hurt more. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped midway when he heard her voice.

"...think he...Yes, I know, Tikki, I should have asked, but he...don't know what happened. Poor Kitty." His heart stopped cold. Did she just say...Kitty? Was she talking

about him? And who was this 'Tikki' person? "...was it something I said? Honestly, Tikki...maybe during the fight?...could have gotten harmed..." Chat was confused.

Something Marinette said? Chat couldn't recall ever talking to her in his superhero form before. And since when did Marinette fight? She was generally a really kind

girl at school. Maybe she was different at home? And how did Mari know he was harmed? Chat couldn't think straight. He decided to leave now and think things

through later. He could make up some excuse about his injury if anyone asked. It wasn't life threatening or anything. He figured it would heal naturally in about a

month. But when he turned to go, he tripped over a loose board in the floor. Cursing under his breath, he got up and turned around. Sure enough, Marinette was

staring directly at him, a slightly shocked expression on her face. Slowly, she opened the window. "Chat Noir?" she called out, "What are you doing here?" _Well, I_

 _don't really have a choice now do I?_ He cleared his throat and spoke. "Actually, I came to see you." Marinette looked startled. "Me? What would you possibly want

with me?" Chat shifted uncomfortably. He was having second thoughts about this, but unluckily for him there was nothing he could do to back out now. "Well, uh...I

kind of...need a favor." Marinette looked absolutely puzzled. "What exactly do you need from me?" Chat looked around. "Um...could I come in first?" Marinette

blushed. "O-of course. No problem. Come in." She cringed at how dumb she probably sounded while Chat stepped in hastily. The first thing he noticed was the

pleasant aroma of chocolate chip cookies and freshly baked croissants in the air. Well, she lived in a bakery, so obviously it would smell like that. But Chat detected

something else. He couldn't quite describe it, but it smelled...good. A kind of friendliness was in the air. It reminded him of his family for some reason, but all that

brought back was sad thoughts. He shook his head and looked at the room. It was a small room in size, but spacey. A work desk cluttered with papers stood in the

middle of the room, no doubt that they were new designs she was working on. A small pink bed and sofa sat at opposite ends of the room. A tv was at the far corner,

with a book shelf next to it. Overall, it was less than a quarter of the stuff Adrien had in his room, but it suited Marinette. Adrien thought it wouldn't be a bad place to

live. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Marinette cleared her throat. "So...what did you want from me again?"

 **M-I-R-A-C-\~~~LB &CN~~~/-U-L-O-U-S**

 **End Note: Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story and part 2 is coming out soon so make sure to check that out as well. As always, comments, feedback, or reviews are greatly appreciated. See you guys next time!**


End file.
